


Красная нить

by Kenilvort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хината видит то, что не видят другие. Кагеяма – тоже</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красная нить

Хинате Шое три года.

Он яркий, любопытный и никогда не сидит на месте. Рыжие волосы разительно отличают его от прочих детсадовцев, каждый из которых то и дело норовит погладить его по голове, чтобы проверить, не жгутся ли яркие пряди. Наверное, именно поэтому у Шое так много друзей. Наверное, именно поэтому он любит носить панамку.

Для ребенка Шое послушный и понимающий; никогда без нужды не клянчит новые игрушки и всегда съедает шпинат. Мама им очень гордится, но иногда… иногда он ее пугает.

Шое не делает ничего особенного: просто смотрит сквозь нее, сквозь других людей так, будто не замечает, подтягивает ноги к подбородку и машет игрушечным мечом. Когда она интересуется, что он делает, он говорит, что отгоняет зубастые тени.

В такие дни мама Шое зажигает светильники и не гасит их до самого утра.

В такие дни бабушка Шое идет в местный храм и покупает ему еще один амулет. Никто не знает, зачем ей это, а если спросить, она ответит только: «Бедный ребенок…»

 

 

Кагеяме Тобио три года.

Его семья живет при храме и служит божеству, входящему в пантеон местных богов. Тобио мал, но уже знает, что он не такой как все.

Тобио видит.

Видит, как у темноты отрастают хищные щупальца и острые зубы, видит, как загораются в ночи алые уголья глаз, видит раздвоенные хвосты у обычных кошек и тонкие паучьи ножки у рассохшихся бамбуковых зонтиков. Видит все это – и многое другое. Дар должен был достаться старшему брату, но почему-то достался Тобио.

Тобио знает, что это значит: он вырастет и станет настоятелем. Будет проводить целые дни в святилище, подметать дорожки храма, писать сутры и делать амулеты – рутинная неинтересная работа. Совсем не круто. Стараясь обмануть судьбу, он никому ничего не рассказывает.

Друзей у Тобио практически нет – дети шепчутся, что он странный. Поэтому все свободное время он проводит за играми с мячом. И, если не удается увильнуть, кормит священных воронов.

 

 

Шое пять, и их группу везут в соседний город, который практически ничем не отличается от родного – такой же небольшой, такой же тихий – но это первая в его жизни экскурсия, и Шое не может сдержать возбуждения.

На прогулке он отстает и теряется: его манит лестница в святилище. Шое любит святилища. Там… безопасно.

Он с трудом поднимается по высоким крутым ступеням: их много, но Шое не привык сдаваться. Над головой шумят деревья, словно обещая, что когда он наконец взберется наверх, его будет ждать награда. Шое не отказался бы от стакана воды: сейчас лето, и ему очень жарко.

Когда он наконец без сил садится на теплую землю в храмовом дворике, никакой награды нет и в помине. Девочки в коротких школьных матросках молятся об удаче, опуская деньги в ящик для пожертвований и дергая за прикрепленную к колоколу веревку. Тот глухо дребезжит – и Шое тоже хочется дернуть.

Теперь он понимает, что потерялся, и совсем не против, чтобы его кто-нибудь нашел. Он хочет обратно в автобус: там прохладно, и мягкие сидения, и можно будет уснуть – он устал.

Может, стоит об этом помолиться?

Денег у Шое нет, но осталась конфета. Он кладет ее на ящик для пожертвований – вряд ли она пролезет в щель. Пожалуйста, молится Шое, пусть меня кто-нибудь найдет. Пожалуйста. Он тянет за веревку, однако колокол молчит.

Шое недоуменно хмурит брови и снова тянет за веревку. Колокол снова молчит – впрочем, не только он. Мир вокруг Шое замирает: он не слышит пения цикад, не слышит шороха девчачьих юбок, не слышит голосов.

Затем позади раздается шелест крыльев – и гулкие приближающиеся шаги.

Шое поворачивается.

Перед ним стоит какой-то человек, лицо которого никак не удается разглядеть.

– Я тебя услышал, – говорит он мягко, и в его голосе Шое чудится что-то странное. – Я тебя нашел.

С плеча человека взмывает в воздух большой черный ворон. Человек опускает руки Шое на плечи, и тот теряет сознание.

 

 

Тобио пять лет, когда из их святилища исчезает бог. Тобио приходит из сада и застает рыдающую мать – все священные вороны почему-то вдруг улетели. Отец неловко гладит ее по плечам, но в его глазах тоска. Тобио знает, что он знает.

Тобио понятия не имеет, что случилось с их богом. Взрослые что-то очень долго обсуждают за закрытыми дверями, и как бы он ни подслушивал, до него долетают лишь бессмысленные обрывки слов.

Тобио понятия не имеет, что нужно делать, если пропадает бог. Может, тот пошел погулять и потерялся? У самого Тобио при себе всегда есть бирка с именем и адресом, которую он может показать любому взрослому и попросить отвести его домой. У бога такой бирки нет.

Тобио выходит во двор: там, где сидели священные вороны, колышутся пустые ветки. Вечером мать с отцом на всякий случай расставили корм, но птицы так и не вернулись.

Тобио чувствует излучаемую святилищем пустоту – и необычайную легкость. Духовное давление, которое раньше щипало кожу и к которому он привык так, что практически не замечал, исчезло. Теперь он словно может взлететь – взлететь в пустые небеса.

Тобио понятия не имеет, что нужно делать, если из твоего святилища пропадает бог. Поэтому он не делает ничего и просто продолжает жить дальше.

 

 

Шое одиннадцать, и иногда ему до сих пор тесно в собственном теле, но тревожные ночи для него больше не наступают. Он все еще видит опасные, зубастые тени, однако они давно обходят его стороной. Мать не может нарадоваться. Бабушка… бабушка продолжает покупать ему амулеты, а если спросить, зачем ей это, она ничего не ответит и только покачает головой.

Шое по-прежнему энергичный и любопытный, у него все так же много друзей. Жизнь очень добра к нему.

Поэтому, когда он случайно видит по стоящему в витрине телевизору национальный матч, то воспринимает это как еще один подарок судьбы.

Игрок в черной форме взлетает над сеткой, и комментатор с возбуждением рассказывает что-то о маленьком гиганте, Карасуно и воронах.

«Вороны, – думает Шое, и что-то внутри него отзывается на эти слова, словно струна, которую трогают чуткие пальцы. – Вороны».

Поступив в среднюю школу Юкигаока, он начинает заниматься волейболом.

 

 

Кагеяме Тобио одиннадцать, и он хочет вырасти вторым Ллоем Боллом.

Теперь, когда их святилище лишилось бога, он тем более не понимает, зачем рассказывать кому-либо о том, что он видит. Родители никогда не позволят ему идти собственной дорогой, узнав о таких способностях, поэтому, когда видения становятся совсем уж пугающими, Тобио стискивает зубы и молчит. Он выучил простейший экзорцизм и несколько отпугивающих злых духов молитв, он может за себя постоять.

С пропажей бога странные черные тени все чаще начинают забираться в святилище – и в дом. Тобио уже не раз приходилось иметь с ними дело. Это трудно, это не та работа, которую может выполнить одиннадцатилетний мальчишка.

Но если такова цена за то, чтобы играть в волейбол, то он готов ее платить.

 

 

Шое четырнадцать, когда он впервые встречается с Кагеямой. Тот огромный и страшный – как и все из его школы – но он единственный, кто относится серьезно к маленькой и никому не известной команде из Юкигаоки.

– И в первом матче, и во втором, и во всех других стоять на победной стороне поля буду я!

Шое никогда не видел этого парня, но что-то: нахмуренные брови, сердитые гримасы, мрачное лицо – кажется ему до боли знакомым. Словно он знает его очень много лет, знал еще до своего рождения.

Наверное, такие чувства и должен вызывать тот самый, единственный, судьбоносный противник, думает Шое.

Матч они проигрывают с разгромным счетом, и Шое кривится от горечи поражения. Однако в глубине души тлеет маленькая теплая искра: сегодня ему впервые удалось взлететь над сеткой в настоящем официальном матче. Словно ворону.

Старшую школу он выбирает, исходя из названия и черной формы.

Карасуно из Тороно.

К тому же, там учился маленький гигант.

 

 

Тобио четырнадцать, когда он впервые встречается с Хинатой. Тот не представляет из себя ничего особенного – как и все из его школы – не зря второгодки из Китаичи так над ними смеются.

– Я умею прыгать, – говорит Хината. – Я здесь ради победы.

Тобио не знает, что раздражает его больше: наглый мелкий выскочка или тот факт, что он все-таки вступает с этим выскочкой в перепалку возле туалета. Сопляки, которые не могут перед матчем совладать с собственным телом, не должны говорить столь громких слов.

Игра начинается, и Тобио понимает, что Хината все же не блефовал. Он на самом деле умеет прыгать. Правда, эти прыжки ничего не приносят – Китаичи блокирует все съемы – но Хината продолжает стараться.

Команда играет спустя рукава, и, хотя Тобио и покрикивает на них, винить их по сути не в чем. Этому противнику у Китаичи не выиграть. Они уже почти берут первую половину сета, когда Хината врезается в стенку, пытаясь отбить безнадежный мяч. Мотивирует он свои смешные попытки еще более смешными аргументами:

– Мы ведь еще не проиграли.

Тобио застывает.

Мир суживается до одного Хинаты. Лицо у того странное: словно он знает что-то, о чем остальные не подозревают или давным-давно забыли. Зрачки расширены до предела. Будь они с Хинатой в святилище, а не на площадке, Тобио бы сказал, что тот пребывает в священном трансе.

А ведь и правда, думает Тобио, все просто. Они еще не проиграли, а мы – не выиграли.

Игра заканчивается, но Тобио продолжает думать о Хинате. Большое расстояние перемещения, рефлексы, отличное знание способностей собственного тела и стремление победить. Если сложить все это…

Но сложить не выходит.

– Чем ты занимался последние три года? – требовательно спрашивает он Хинату.

Хината ничего не говорит, и Тобио чувствует себя обманутым.

Это неприятное чувство, и он старается его как можно скорее забыть.

Однако забыть Хинату не получается.

 

Шое пятнадцать лет, когда он становится членом настоящей волейбольной команды. Теперь, думает он, спеша в спортзал в первый же учебный день, мне не придется никого упрашивать бросать мяч. Теперь, думает он, распахивая тяжелую железную дверь, у меня появятся товарищи. Теперь, думает он, я буду в стае. Теперь, думает он, я наконец поквитаюсь с…

Все мысли вылетают у него из головы, когда он видит подбрасывающего мяч Кагеяму. Тот все такой же огромный, даже, наверное, больше, и все такой же неприветливый. Шое все так же считает его своим судьбоносным противником – и совершенно не понимает, что Кагеяма забыл в его, Шое, школе, в его волейбольном спортзале, в его…

Осознание настигает Шое внезапно: он никогда не допускал мысли, что Кагеяма поступит в Карасуно. Все сразу очень усложняется.

Товарищи по команде должны помогать друг другу. Кагеяма сразу втравливает его в неприятности. Желание доказать, что он вырос – в буквальном и переносном смыслах – заставляет Шое делать глупости. Ужасные и непростительные глупости, если судить по лицу капитана Дайчи, на голову которого только что приземлился парик завуча.

В конечном счете их выставляют из спортзала, практически насильно вернув формы на вступление в команду.

Шое украдкой смотрит в окно на тренировку сэмпаев: те внушают восхищение.

А вот Кагеяма просто бесит.

 

 

Тобио пятнадцать лет, когда он поступает в старшую школу Карасуно. Он надеется увидеть там тренера Укая – и совершенно не рассчитывает встретить Хинату. Тот все такой же мелкий, неуклюжий и возмутительный.

Прыгать, вспоминает Тобио, Хината умеет прыгать. А еще Хината умеет усердно работать – на переменах тот тренируется отбивать мяч под умелым руководством Суги-сана.

«Сильнейший союзник, значит», – думает Тобио, невольно подслушав их разговор.

Ему не хочется быть сильнейшим союзником Хинаты, не хочется иметь с ним вообще никаких дел: Хината тянет его вниз.

У Тобио есть всего несколько дней на то, чтобы превратить Хинату из безнадежного лузера … в… ну, наверное, не столь безнадежного лузера. Просто в жалкого лузера, кивает себе Тобио. Вряд ли у него получится совершить чудо и превратить Хинату в приличного игрока.

Они тренируются до самой темноты. Хината не жалуется, не скулит.

Но все равно бесит.

 

 

Они все-таки проходят в команду. Они проходят в команду, и Шое готов расцеловать весь мир: куратора, сэмпаев, Кагеяму.

Но только не Цукишиму. Цукишима бесит. Бесит совершенно не так, как Кагеяма.

С Кагеямой хочется спорить, хочется пререкаться, хочется играть. Шое кажется, что он готов бежать по битому стеклу, лишь бы только Кагеяма бросал для него мяч. Готов тренироваться еще и еще, без отдыха и сна, готов стерпеть самые оскорбительные слова и, может, даже рукоприкладство, готов…

Стоп. Неужели он только что и вправду подумал о том, что расцеловать Кагеяму?

 

 

Они все-таки проходят в команду. Они проходят в команду, и теперь над тем, чтобы сделать из Хинаты годного блокирующего, работает весь волейбольный клуб. Не то чтобы у них что-то получалось. Если за три года средней школы Хината так и не научился нормально отбивать мяч, вряд ли они сумеют вколотить в него нужные навыки до начала соревнований. Однако Тобио решительно отказывается сдаваться. Он сделает это – или умрет, пытаясь. А еще лучше – убьет Хинату.

Тот стоит у сетки, и на лице у него написано дурацкое: «Подбрось мне, подбрось мне! Подбрось мне!» Смотреть на это нет никаких сил, и Тобио швыряет в него мяч. Хината не отбивает – ловко ловит его руками.

А затем его зрачки расширяются, практически полностью перекрывая радужку.

– А, юный Тобио, – говорит он, и этот низкий, звучный голос принадлежит не Хинате. Волосы на голове у Тобио становятся дыбом. – Все такой же нетерпеливый… – смеется Хината-не Хината, и Тобио практически видит, как за его спиной раскрываются черные крылья, кружатся в воздухе черные перья.

Узнавание окутывает Тобио, словно кокон. Он называет имя – имя их бога – однако на него, недоуменно моргая, смотрит уже Хината. Простой, обычный раздражающий Хината. Человек. Человек ли?

 

 

В конечном итоге Кагеяма теряет терпение, и тренировка прекращается. Шое стоит с мячом в руках и совершенно не помнит, когда и как он его поймал. По всем правилам мяч следовало отбить – а не хватать руками. Неудивительно, что Кагеяма так злится.

Завтра, думает Шое, завтра он перебесится, и мы будем тренироваться дальше. До префектурных отборочных остается всего ничего.

Может, и хорошо, что тренировка закончилась сегодня пораньше. У Шое очень болит голова.

 

 

В конечном итоге Тобио просто сбегает домой. Покинутое святилище после встречи с богом кажется особенно темным и пустым.

Хината, думает Тобио лихорадочно, отказываясь от ужина и запираясь в собственной комнате. Почему он – в Хинате? Как долго он в нем находится? Как такое вообще могло произойти? Почему Тобио не заметил раньше?

Тени сгущаются в углах комнаты, жадно облизывают руку Тобио, и тот развеивает их почти небрежным жестом.

Завтра, думает он. Завтра я все выясню. Только бы дождаться этого завтра.

 

 

Шое чувствует, как за ним кто-то следит. Это странное чувство, чужой взгляд липнет к нему словно паутина, неприятно и щекотно. Хочется смахнуть его, но смахнуть не получается. Может, у меня появилась поклонница, думает Шое. Какая-нибудь девушка, навроде Ке… Шимизу-сэмпай, конечно, не такая сексуальная, но тоже хорошенькая.

К обеду он понимает, что за ним следит Кагеяма. Осознание этого факта вгоняет Шое в ступор. Ждать от Кагеямы чего-либо хорошего не приходится. Что он вынюхивает? Может, хочет доказать, что Шое не место в волейбольной команде, раз он не тренируется на переменах? Шое стискивает зубы: ему срочно нужен мяч и какой-нибудь связующий. Он не уступит! Он докажет Кагеяме, что черное джерси принадлежит ему по праву – пусть даже выдано авансом.

Шое бежит в спортзал – и там-то Кагеяма его и ловит.

– Чего надо? – спрашивает Шое, когда сильный кулак впечатывается в стену рядом с его головой. Кагеяма смотрит на него: голубые глаза сощурены, словно он решает сложнейшую задачу – затем называет чье-то имя и добавляет:

– Выходи!

Шое оглядывается по сторонам: в спортзале нет никого, кроме них двоих.

– Выходи! – повторяет Кагеяма, вкладывая в голос столько силы, что у Шое начинает звенеть в ушах.

Шое чувствует страх – и сам не может понять его причины. Неужели Кагеяма спятил? Это бы многое объяснило.

– Здесь нет никого, кроме нас двоих! – дрожащим голосом говорит Шое. Храбриться трудно, но он скорее умрет, чем даст слабину перед Кагеямой. – Ты что, совсем дурак?

В глазах Кагеямы отчаянье. Это не то выражение, которое Шое предпочел бы видеть на его лице: Кагеяма всегда должен оставаться гордым и несгибаемым королем площадки. Требовательным, властным, эгоистичным. Абсолютно уверенным в себе. Именно на этих четырех слонах покоится мироздание Шое.

– Эй, ты чего? – спрашивает он, трогая Кагеяму за руку.

Кагеяма не отвечает и просто смотрит на Шое так, словно хочет забраться ему в голову и хорошенько там все обшарить.

– Хочешь, потренируемся? – предлагает Шое неуверенно. Он не знает лучшего средства от хворей, чем волейбол.

Кагеяма не хочет.

Спятил, думает Шое. Точно спятил.

 

Вот уже несколько долгих дней Тобио ходит по пятам за Хинатой. Он подстерегает бога, но тот словно в воду, канул в Хинату, и выманить его нет никакой возможности. Тобио не сводит с Хинаты глаз – весьма неловко, однако его терзает уверенность, что бог появится, стоит только отвернуться. Под пристальным взглядом Тобио Хината давится бутербродом, роняет мяч, промахивается мимо ступеньки. Так недалеко и до беды.

Наверняка Хината думает, что Тобио спятил. Ему и самому кажется, что он медленно сходит с ума. Может, на самом деле никакого бога не было? Может, ему все показалось?

В конечном итоге Тобио надоедает ждать: он создан для действий, не для ожидания. После тренировки он хватает Хинату за руку и тянет за собой. Все то время, пока они идут по кривым старым улочкам до дома Кагеямы, Хината не говорит ни слова и лишь покорно бредет следом. Наверное, понимает, что сопротивление бесполезно. Хорошо. Тобио не знает, что сказать, если Хината спросит, что ему нужно. Святилище – его последняя надежда. Святилище, в которое он доставит Хинату, даже если придется связать его по рукам и ногам и тащить на себе.

Деревья негромко шелестят над головой, и Хината с недоумением осматривается по сторонам.

– Кажется, я здесь когда-то уже был, – говорит он неуверенно.

Конечно же, был, хочется крикнуть Тобио. Был и увел нашего бога.

– Впрочем, – пожимает плечами Хината, – все храмы похожи друг на друга.

Наш не похож, думает Тобио. В нем больше нет божества, но сегодня все изменится.

Только бы все получилось.

Они преодолевают последние ступеньки и ступают на плиты храмового дворика. Молящихся нет, теперь к ним редко кто заходит. И чья это вина, думает Тобио со злостью.

– Выходи, – говорит он. – Выходи.

Хината смотрит на него большими круглыми глазами, в которых плещется недоумение.

Тобио подходит к веревке и дергает за нее – вверху надтреснуто дребезжит колокол. Тобио дважды хлопает в ладоши и склоняет голову в безмолвной мольбе.

– Ах, – произносит сзади звучный низкий голос. – Как давно мне уже никто не молился.

– Ты должен вернуться, – говорит Тобио. Поворачиваться страшно, но он заставляет себя это сделать. Солнце светит прямо в глаза: он видит только высокую черную фигуру. На Тобио накатывает слабость, и он падает на колени. Фигура удовлетворенно кивает. Сверху доносится шорох крыльев – и на руку фигуры опускается большой черный ворон. – Ты должен вернуться, – повторяет Тобио. Как заставить бога что-то сделать? – У тебя есть святилище, – говорит он, вкладывая в слова снедающее его отчаянье, тоску бессонных ночей, проведенных его семьей у пустого алтаря. – У тебя есть верующие и священнослужители. У тебя есть обязанности. Город нуждается в тебе. Люди, земля – они ждут тебя.

– Наверное, ты прав, – говорит бог, и в его голосе Тобио слышится тоска. – Я должен вернуться, но…

– Но? – переспрашивает Тобио, и его сердце замирает.

– Но с юным Шое было так замечательно.

– Почему ты вообще за ним пошел? – вопрос срывается с губ Тобио прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить.

– А. Но он такой интересный человек.

Интересный? Тобио переводит взгляд на Хинату: тот лежит на плитах, неудобно запрокинув голову, а когда снова пытается найти глазами бога, того уже нет.

– Я услышал твои мольбы, – шепчет голос на ухо Тобио, и от этого шепота у него начинают ныть кости. – Я отвечу на них.

Тобио выдыхает: удалось.

 

 

Известие о том, что в нем жил бог, Шое воспринимает довольно спокойно. Наверное, кому-то это покажется странным, но Шое, наверное, и сам странный донельзя. Он не замечает в себе никаких изменений – ну разве что тело кажется каким-то чересчур большим, словно хорошо разношенная обувь.

Окружающий мир, в отличие от него самого, меняется просто разительно – у теней опять отрастают зубы.

Теперь по ночам у Шое снова горит свет и часто не гаснет до самого рассвета.

Привыкать к этому тяжело. Но Шое не жалуется.

Все нужные амулеты он покупает себе сам.

 

 

Тобио начинают мучить кошмары. В них он не успевает спасти Хинату, и того поглощает копошащаяся бесформенная тьма.

Наяву дела тоже обстоят не слишком хорошо: Хината притягивает бесформенных, потерявших личность духов, словно магнит. Их ведет к нему голод, и Тобио не может не задаваться вопросом: почему именно Хината? Что в нем такого особенного? Преследующие Хинату духи не отличаются силой и представляют собой рыхлые опутанные нитями комки – хороший амулет способен запросто их отогнать. Но что, если под рукой у Хинаты однажды не окажется амулета?

Смотреть на Хинату после произошедшего в храме он не может: Тобио кажется, что он сломал ему жизнь. Сломал самого Хинату.

 

 

Кагеяма на него не смотрит.

Кагеяма на него не смотрит, и от этого страдает игра, страдает командная работа. Сэмпаи спрашивают, не поссорились ли они случайно, и Шое не знает, что им сказать.

Кагеяма на него не смотрит.

Шое хочется кричать. Хочется подойти и толкнуть его в плечо и сказать:

– Я здесь! Посмотри на меня наконец!

Однако Шое этого не делает.

Раньше для подобных ситуаций у него всегда были слова – теперь слов нет.

Слов нет, а значит, решает Шое, еще не время. Он подождет, он скажет Кагеяме что-нибудь, когда тот будет к этому готов.

Когда они оба будут к этому готовы.

 

 

– Я удивляюсь, как ты можешь прилагать столько усилий… И ради того, чтобы поехать в Токио, и ради этой товарищеской игры, которая ни на что не влияет… – Голос у Ячи полон любопытства. Она действительно не понимает.

– Э? – говорит Хината, и Тобио снова отводит глаза. – Потому что я хочу стать сильнее… И выиграть.

– Я… ясно, – тянет Ячи. – У тебя есть на это свои причины, да?

Наверное, сама Ячи уже успела придумать целую историю про не имевшего друзей Хинату, которого кто-то затащил в команду и который теперь лезет из кожи вон, чтобы не подвести своего драгоценного друга. Пусть даже у него почти ничего не получается.

– Причины? – повторяет Хината. – Чтобы хотеть выиграть? А разве нужны какие-то причины, чтобы не хотеть проиграть?

Сердце Тобио пропускает удар. Он поднимает глаза на Хинату – и впервые смотрит на него, впервые его видит. Тот яркий, совершенно слепящий.

Выражение лица у него странное – и немного пугающее. Будь они с Хинатой в святилище, а не на площадке, и Тобио сказал бы, что Хината пребывает в священном трансе.

– Это ты… – слышит он свой собственный исполненный недоверия голос. – Это с самого начала был именно ты… Всегда был ты. Только ты.

Ведь Шое такой интересный человек, вспоминаются Тобио слова его бога. Наверное, сейчас он впервые понимает, насколько те правдивы.

Тобио пятнадцать, впереди вся жизнь – но он понимает, что готов потратить все дни, сколько их ни предвидится, на то, чтобы узнать, как интересен Хината.

Почему-то это не кажется глупым. И совсем не пугает.

 

 

Кагеяма снова смотрит на него.

Шое чувствует его взгляд буквально каждой клеткой. Кагеяма снова смотрит на него.

И Шое улыбается.


End file.
